


Temptations

by idontwanttheworld-iwantmalec (GoodFinderBadger)



Series: Tarlos Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Carlos, F/M, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodFinderBadger/pseuds/idontwanttheworld-iwantmalec
Summary: At a party after the basketball game that could put him on the map Carlos has some things he needs to admit to himself about his best friend and roommate TK Strand.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/Iris Blake, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Michelle Blake & Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Series: Tarlos Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815094
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> This was more fun to write than I anticipated. College Tarlos is fun to play with. Come visit me on tumblr and send me your prompts at thebipolarbisexualnerd!!

“Who has you smiling like that besides me?” Iris Blake asked with a smirk as she slid into his passenger seat. Carlos clicked his screen black like he had done something wrong when in reality he was only texting his roommate. True, it was borderline sexting, but he hadn’t crossed a line and if he showed the messages to his girlfriend she would probably just laugh it off anyways. 

“Just a meme,” Carlos lied far too easily as he tucked his phone back into his pocket. “You decided to stay in uniform?”

“I know a skirt this short gets your attention,” Iris still wore her smirk as she crossed her legs so that her cheerleader skirt would ride up even higher. “Plus, what jock doesn’t want to fuck a cheerleader?”

“You act like you have to try to get me to want you,” Carlos told her with a smile as he laid a hand on her thigh gently. “Does Michelle need a ride? Is she coming?”

“She’s coming straight from the game,” Iris told him as he slowly pulled away from the curb and headed toward the post-game party. “How does it feel to finally have that winning shot? You’ll be point guard next year for sure.”

“It felt pretty amazing,” Carlos admitted as he fought a blush thinking about what those texts had promised him if he managed to score the point guard position. He had to stop texting his roommate things he should be sending his girlfriend. He had been with Iris for three months now, and it was good. She was smart as well as sexy as hell. She knew how to have fun, but was also a girl he could bring home to meet his parents if need be. Basketball camp had brought them together right before he had moved in with his new roommate for the year and he tended to wish those two events had been switched up. It was further complicated since if he ended up hurting Iris he would also offend his best friend. Tben again, if anyone had seen TK Strand without a shirt they wouldn’t blame him. Those abs begged to be licked with those tight muscles and pale skin. He wasn’t a blind man even if he did have a girlfriend. 

He pulled up to the house already bursting with people milling on the lawn and around the backyard by the pool. Carlos could swear he felt the pavement thrum from the bass coming from the house as he got out of his car. He followed Iris into the house and quickly had a drink pushed into his hand upon arriving. This was supposed to be the night to celebrate his team, and he planned to enjoy it to the fullest. 

He found his way to the backyard where most of the party goers had congregated. A pool glistened in the dim lighting as a stereo pounded out music in one corner. A large group had started dancing in one part of the yard and his eyes locked onto TK almost immediately. He was dancing with another guy, hips grinding together and of course he had already lost his shirt. TK’s hands were all over the guy’s chest and neck as he moved his body to the music. It was definitely indecent and almost obscene, yet Carlos couldn’t tear his gaze away. He wanted to be the one those hands were roaming over desperately. He wanted to see miles of pale skin without sharing with anyone else. 

“Your roommate knows how to dance,” Michelle commented as she appeared next to him with her hair pulled up high and a drink in her hand. “He almost makes me want to join in.”

“Michelle on a dance floor?” Carlos forced himself to stop staring and focus on his best friend. “That’ll be the day. He does make it look easy.”

“Iris will drag you out there before long.” She threw back the rest of her drink and grinned at him. “Maybe then your eyes can focus where they’re supposed to.”

Carlos flushed a deep red at being caught staring, but Michelle didn’t; seem to be as angry as he would have imagined. She looked amused more than anything else. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“He’s pretty, anyone with eyes can see that. You’re bi and you aren’t blind.” Michelle shrugged but then fixed him with a heavy look. “If you’re going to switch teams, at least let Iris know first, okay? He’s gorgeous I’ll give you that, but if you cheat on my sister I will beat your ass.”

“Noted,” Carlos nodded to her and tried to stop staring at the dance floor where TK had switched partners when a new song blasted through the speakers. 

He really wasn’t trying to be a bad person by staring at his gorgeous roommate. TK was so much more than his looks and Carlos had had no idea until they had roomed together. He was sweet, kind, and cared so much about his family. He had demons darker than anything that Carlos had faced, but he still found it in himself to be kind to anyone in his path. They spent hours watching movies together and they were nearly inseparable at this point. He hadn’t meant to develop feelings for him, but nonetheless the sight of another guy’s hands on TK was driving him crazy. 

“Well, you made it over here after all,” TK’s drawl brought him out of his thoughts and he snapped his attention to green eyes that sparkled with amusement as the sun quickly set over the horizon. 

“I told you I would,” Carlos defended with a small smile. “I’m a man of my word.”

“Unless you get distracted by long, pale legs right?” It felt wrong to have TK joking about him hooking up with anyone else, even his girlfriend. “Good job on the winning shot, Mr. future point guard. People will be talking about that for the rest of the year.”

Again the texts came back to his mind of what TK had promised he would do if he made point guard for the team. “Yeah, thanks.” 

A beat of silence fell between them before a song with heavy bass kicked in and TK’s eyes lit up in excitement. Their eyes met instantly and Carlos knew what his best friend was going to ask before the words tumbled out of his mouth.

“Dance with me?” TK begged, going so far as to tug on his hand. “I promise I’ll try to behave.”

“The trying is what scares me,” Carlos replied dryly as he let himself be dragged over to the throng of bodies moving. TK predictably dragged him right to the middle of the group and Carlos could see nothing but those green eyes as he started to dance. True to his word TK was keeping it rather tame at first with a good few inches between their bodies. Carlos had seen TK dance with several men since they had met and his usual style was to try to become one person on the dance floor. TK’s pants were riding low on his hips and Carlos wasn’t sure when his desire to feel that warm skin became an action, but before he knew it he was cupping one of TK’s hips in his hands and pulling him closer. TK wore a smirk as he took the invitation to close the small distance between them and grind their hips together along to the beat. Sweat ran down the back of his neck as he gave into his whims and wrapped TK in his arms, able to smell him even above all the other people surrounding them. TK felt so good in his arms and the more Carlos got of the other man the more he wanted. He ached to taste that sweet milky skin, but he couldn’t do that to Iris. He wouldn’t cheat on her no matter how he felt about the man in his arms. 

He darted away from TK halfway through the song, unable to take the temptation.

He knew his roommate would follow him. He knew TK cared about others far more than he ever cared about himself. TK cared about him and that was the entire problem. There was more than just the physical attraction. They truly cared for one another and that was why Carlos was so confused. 

“Carlos, wait!!” TK called as Carlos darted upstairs and in an instant they were alone in an empty bedroom. TK watched him carefully as he slowly closed the door so they could have some privacy. There was a hint of a blush on TK’s pale cheeks and Carlos noticed he had found his shirt in his mad dash to chase after him. It made it easier to focus with all skin covered up once more. 

“I’m sorry,” TK apologized and his eyes were wide and full of regret. “I tried not to… I know you’re with Iris.”

“I am,” Carlos agreed as he slowly sat on the edge of a bed. His heart was still trying to calm down to a normal rhythm after being so close to the object of his attraction and subject to some dreams he would never admit to while alive. “I’m not angry at anyone but myself.”

“I know I’m too much of a tease,” TK bit his bottom lip and it sounded like he was rehearsing a line from a movie. Which meant he was parroting a line from his ex, and that was never good. “I just…. I mean, there’s something here, right?”

“The dancing wasn’t one sided,” Carlos assured him, unable to get the warm tingling to fade from where his hands had touched TK’s skin. “You’re smarter than me TK, I know you know how I feel.”

TK’s face went a shade of dark pink at the simple compliment. “I know you love to watch me dance. I thought I was imagining it most of the time though. I’ve been trying not to make it harder for you.”

“Ty,” Carlos used his name rarely, but something about his tone and his words were off here. He knew Alex had messed with TK’s self worth more than would ever be admitted to. “You know I like you for so much more than the way you look, don’t you?”

The silence as TK looked off to a corner of the room told Carlos that TK really had no idea how completely beautiful he was that had nothing at all to do with how he looked. “You mean you don’t want to just sleep with me?”

“I’m falling in love with you,” Carlos got out with his voice shaking and his heart pounding. “You’re beautiful in every single way. I just… I like Iris and I wasn’t sure how you felt. I didn’t know if you would want me.”

“Carlos, you’re a ten,” TK blurted out with wide green eyes staring straight at him. “Who wouldn’t kill for the chance to be with you? You’re kind and popular and funny and sweet. Everyone likes you and I never thought you would want something real with someone like me.”

“We are both blind idiots,” Carlos got up from the bed to step close to TK and take his hand gently. “I want to kiss you.”

“No arguments here,” TK supplied quickly as his lips quirked up in a smile. 

“I need to have a talk with Iris,” Carlos told him with a soft smile in return. He kissed TK on the cheek gently with a squeeze to his hand. “I need to make sure things are okay with her before I can freely move onto something with you. I don’t want anything with you to be tarnished by something I can prevent.”

“You really want to be with me? The whole deal? Dating and whatnot?” TK looked shocked that someone could want that from him and it made Carlos’s heart ache that too many people had made TK feel like a plaything instead of like a person to be valued and loved. 

“I can see so much with you Tyler,” Carlos said softly as he brought a hand up to cup TK’s cheek gently and brush over it with his thumb. “I can hardly wait for us to begin.”

He broke away from TK and knew that while the conversation with Iris wouldn’t be easy, it would be so worth it to have that beautiful boy to be all his. 


End file.
